The Burning Heart
by Infinity-bassman1010
Summary: the burning heart, As she was sleeping she dreamed again of her fragmented past. but this time was different. opening her eyes she saw that she was in her old bed room, Something seemed, wrong and she could smell smoke in her room and...
1. Chapter 01

The Burning Heart: Part 0

As she was sleeping she dreamed again of her fragmented past. but this time was different. opening her eyes she saw that she was in her old bed room.

Something seemed, wrong she could smell smoke in her room and seeing that it was coming from under her door leading to the hallway. she walked to the door and opened it, she was greeted by a wall of smoke and flame.

She ran out of the hallway as fast as she could and was yelling "Master, where are you?" "Master!" she made it to the stairs. just before she went down them. She heard her master call out to her from downstairs. "Rose!" "Where are you Rose?"

She ran down the stairs and made a left to the kitchen and saw him. "Master!" She yelled to him, he turned around and saw her "Rose, there you are." He ran to her then quickly hugged her and said "we need to get out of here."

Just as they were heading to the back door that led to the backyard. part of the ceiling started to collapse above them. Rose's Master pushed her forward just as the ceiling started to break apart and fall.

Rose quickly got back on her feet and turned around to see that her master was now buried under burning debris "Master!" she screamed.

Suddenly a bright light was illuminating her body, a few seconds later. the light fading to reveal a surprise Rose. she had evolved into a Gardevoir without meaning to.

At the moment though she didn't care, ran to the burning debris and started digging hastily for her master. the flames were surrounding her and the smoke was making it hard for her to breath.

She felt like she was being cooked alive in the house but she kept digging. she was able to uncover his right hand and his head. Her master move his head to looked up at her and asked "Rose, is that you?"

She nodded her head, she was still trying to dig him out. she was able to uncover his other hand. the only thing that was pinning him down was four heav boards.

She tried lifting them, but they would not move an inch. "Leave me" Rose looked down at her master "there's nothing more you can do for me, Rose"

*there was an enormous noise's of cracking and popping wood. The house was only going to stand for a few more minutes before it would collapse on them*

"Leave Rose, it's too late for me, but you can still make it out." she could feel cold tears running down her face. she couldn't abandon him, she shook her head and still tried to get him out from under the burning boards.

*The noise of crackling and popping wood was getting louder.* Rose's master reached into his belt and pulled out his small dagger. he used as a garden tool then offered it to her. "Take this, to remember me."

Rose shook her head still tried to get him out from under the burning boards. "Rose!" Her master said in a stern voice Rose stopped and looked at him "please take this, and get out of here."

He still held the dagger out to her but his hand was slowly started to get lower. Rose grabbed his hand, looking into her eyes he smiled to her and said "it's too late .for me r-run Rose."

His eyes started to close, his heart stopped completely. Rose grabbed onto the dagger and obeyed his last command. she ran to the back door, just as she get to the back yard the whole house collapsed 2 seconds later.

But she didn't stop, she just kept running and running until she collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. she looked around and saw that she was now in the forest.

She didn't care, she curled herself into a ball and started crying for what happened to her, crying for the death of her master, and crying for not being able to do anything to save her master.

"I wish I was dead." she said aloud "why couldn't I die with him?" "Why did I survive and he didn't?" She curled herself into a tighter ball and Cried herself to sleep..=} 


	2. Chapter 02

The Burning Heart: Part 1

The next sets of memories were of her wandering around in the forest aimlessly. barely eating or drinking anything, and just kept walking until she was exhausted and cried herself to sleep.

This cycle continued for quite some time. until one day when she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw that it was a Kabutops, a very weird looking one.

One of its claws was shorter than the other one, both of its eyes were covered with eye patches, a small pendant was around its neck and finally an old twisted cloak was wrapped around it.

"Are you all right?" the Kabutops asked her. the wave of sadness again started to wash over her again "no...No I'm not all right, not at all!" she curled herself into a ball and started crying "why couldn't I save him?" "Why do I have to live without him?" "why WHY HIM!"

The Kabutops went down on one knee and patted her on the head "you poor thing." said the Kabutops. then taking his cloak off and putting it on her "come with me, everything will be okay."

She slowly got up holding onto the cloak to keep herself warm, as she started walking with the Kabutops. after 15 minutes of walking she finally asked him "what's your name?" the Kabutops did not respond right away, a minute later she heard him say "J .and yours?"

"R-Rose." J nodded his head "a very nice name for a Gardevoir." again their conversation was followed by a long silence's.

J looked at her and asked "do you know where I'm taking you?" Rose shook her head "I don't care," "this world is meaningless to me without my master."

"How long has it been since he died?" J asked her. Rose shook her head "days, months, I don't now anymore." again a long silence's from both of them.

10 minutes later they arrived at a small stone house near an old building of a dojo. J walked forward and knocks on the door of the stone house three times stopped then knocked again and both of them walked in. The first thing that Rose noticed in this house was its, atmosphere, she could feel some of her sadness and pain, lighten.

"What is this place?" She asked him J turned around and said "my home, please make yourself comfortable wherever you like, I will be right back with something for us to eat." then J walked into another room.

Rose found a place near the fireplace then sat in a very comfortable chair. She looked up at the mantle above the fireplace and noticed four small necklaces in glass cases.

She got out of the chair and walked near the mantle to examine them more closely "beautiful are they not?" She heard J's voice in the back room. She jumped in surprise "how did you know that I was..." her sentence was cut off when J walked in the room with a tray full of berries and fruit in two bowls.

He smiled at her "because, I now." he said cryptically, then set the tray on a small table near the chair that Rose was sitting in moment's ago.

Rose then realized something about him that she should have noticed right away "excuse me for asking this but, if you are blind, then how can you see where you're going?" J then looked at her seriously "mostly by smell and listening to the sounds around me." then pointed to the chair and said "please sit, it's usually better to have a conversation when you're sitting comfortably."

Rose then set back into the chair then saw that J sat himself on the floor near her crossing his legs. Before she could ask him, J turned his head to her "I will answer your questions in a moment, but first, can you please pass me one of the bowls of fruit to me?" Rose wordlessly got one of the bowls and got out of her chair then placed it in front of him "thank you." he replied.

After she got back into her chair then gets the bowl from the tray and bit into one of the fruit's. After a few minutes of silence Rose heard J say "you are the most patient Gardevoir, that I have ever met." she chose to take it as a complement "thank you, but it's like my master says "you can't plant a seed one day, then expect to have an apple tree the next day, you must be patient."

"Very true." J said to her chuckling a little bit "I can remember the days of me bumping into walls and things, and tell I learned to use my sense of smell and sense of hearing to know where things were." he plucked a small berrie with his claw, smelled it, then eat it, chewed slowly for a moment, then swallow it, and said "but...not being able to see the trees I love...or to see the colors of the world around me...and the faces of the friends I used to see every day...I miss that...very badly."

Rose sensing the sadness in his voice and tried to change the subject, she looked around the room for a moment, then spotted something unusual near the side of the fireplace and asked him "are those, wooden swords?"

J lifted his head up "those are my well claw carved practiced swords, I let my students use word in class, but afterwards I take them back home to either throw them in the fireplace if they break or carving them into something else for the students to use."

"You mean to tell me, you're a karate teacher?" Rose asked him, J nodded his head "I'm a 10th degree black belt in all forms of martial arts." again long silence's filled the room, Rose was looking at the dancing flames in the fireplace while J was sitting on the floor looking forward.

"It's getting late." J said "I have some students to train in the morning, so would it be all right if I showed you room now to sleep?" Rose nodded her head and said "of course." Rose followed him upstairs and down a hallway then pointed with his claw to the left and said "that is the guest room, if you need me I will be in this room" he pointed to the right to a slide door.

Before he went into the room he heard her say "J!" J turned his head to her "yes?" "...thank you...for letting me stay here." J smiled at her "you're very welcome." then went into his room and close the door.

Rose went to her room as well, closed the door behind her, then went into the bed to sleep...=} 


	3. Chapter 03

The Burning Heart: Part Two

...the memories suddenly shifted, she was now in the living room again.

She was sitting in the chair that she sat in last night, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace a few minutes later she saw J walking downstairs into the living room. he stopped for a moment, turning his head as if listening for something "I see that your early bird, that's good." he said to her then walked past her toward the back rooms, a minute later he came out with a small bag.

"I will be back a little later, so if you get hungry there are fruits and berries in the cupboards in the kitchen." just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard "J!" he stopped and turned his head "yes Rose?" "do you mind...if I come with you...please."

This seemed to make him smile for some reason "you may." Both of them walked out of the house, Rose close the door behind them then headed up the small hill to the dojo.

*It was an abandoned dojo that J found years ago and fixed it up...the inside of it anyway, it took him two solid years to fix it up by himself.*

As Rose passed the front doors she was surprised to see that it was clean, as J opened the sliding door into the main room she was speechless to see that it was very clean, no broken or squeaky boards, beautiful wood carving designs on the walls. Then Rose saw 12 Pok mon on the other side of the dojo practicing with each other.

"Each pair is practicing a different lesson that I instructed them to do each and every day before I arrived to the dojo" J said to her in a whisper as if not to let the students know that they were there.

A Croagunk was dodging mega-punches from a Meditite, a Makuhita and a Combusken were throwing punches in unison on two practice dummies.

A Heracross and a Riolu were running through old tires on the floor, while a Tyrogue and a Machop were trying to break 4 stacks of blocks in front of them.

And finally the last four Pok mon were in a four way duel with each other a Breloom, a Monferno, a Gallade, and a Lucario were in a deadlock duel that seemed in no way of ending.

"Innovation, accuracy, speed, focus, these alone do not make one great...only when combining all four can one truly become great." J said to her then said loudly for the students could hear "students! Front and center." all of the students stopped what they were doing and said in unison "yes sensei!"

All of them stood in front of J and Rose "students, we have a guest today." J said loudly "this is, Rose." "HI Rose!" shouted the younger students.

J smile to the younger students "all right then, with that out of the way let us start." All the students got into fighting positions "are you ready?" J asked them "we are sensei." said the Gallade, J smiled then said "alright, give me everything you got." Rose decided it was better to step away from J before...

The younger students suddenly charged towards J, while the older ones just stood in their fighting positions, Croagunk was the first to strike, launching poison jabs one after another, J avoided every blow by simply moving left to right, J sent Croagunk flying with a simple slash attack "good attacks, but you need to practice more on dodging the attacks as well." J said to the Croagunk.

Next one was Meditite turned to attack throwing mega punches and mega kick's at J, they landed but only did little damage to J *-2 HP* J tried to hint Meditite with slash attack but kept missing him. "Good job! evading my attacks Meditite, you're doing well." then suddenly J knocked Meditite off its feet with a single leg sweep then sent it flying with Aerial ace. "you also need to watch your opponents legs movements more closely next time."

Next was Makuhita and Combusken Who were able to push J back a few feet with a combination of Mach punch by Makuhita and Vacoom wave by Combusken, when J tried to knock them away with Aerial ace, they stood firm and was not thrown back. "Able to withstand a move that your week against, very good you two."

Then just as quickly as J said those words he used double-team, the two were surrounded by clones of J, before they could figure out which one was him, they were hit by X-scissor "but you need to increase your speed in order to avoid my stronger attacks."

Just as J turned around, he was hit with a combined attack of aura sphere and X-scissor, then felt two Pok mon tackled him, J back flipped a few times to get some space between him and his opponents "attacking me while I wasn't paying attention it's a bit dirty but a very good strategy when your opponent isn't playing fair either." J said.

Just as Riolu and Heracross were going to strike again with aura sphere and X-scissor from behind him, J suddenly turned around and dashed towards them with aqua jet knocking them to the floor, but quickly got back up and ran towards J, J opened his mouth, then breathe on the floor, *J is using ice beam.* freezing the floor instantly.

The two Pok mon slid past J, then collided into Tyrogue and Machop knocking all of them out. "Your attacks were good at first, but trying to use the same track on the opponent can sometimes be your downfall."

J then turned to Tyrogue and Machop "after you two tackled me, you should have followed it up with mega-punches or low-kicks, but you two just standing around watching." J then walked up to the two and taped them on their heads " you have brains in your heads, start using them you two."

"Yes sensei!" said Tyrogue and Machop in unison J smiled at them then patted them on the head and said "all right."

J motioned for the younger students to stand before him "you all have a lot to improve on but I'm very happy that you were able to make it this far in your training, you keep improving like you have been today, and you will finally earn your white belts very soon."

J then started to walked towards the older students and asked "what level do you four want to start out on today?"

The Lucario stood forward and asked "with your permission sensei, we would like to start on level 4 today." J let out a long sigh "I have told you before Lucario, that all of you are not ready to handle that yet...how about we start out with level 3 for today?"

The Lucario was going to say something when the Gallade said "yes sensei! that would be all right with us."

Gallade looked back at Lucario who just shook her head and said "...Fine...Whatever." Breloom and Monferno nodded their heads in agreement as well.

J could sense her frustration and turned to her "Lucario if you wish to train that badly, then I suppose for this day we could try to train level 4, BUT!" he quickly raised one of his claw up as he said "if you can first handle two minutes of level 3 then we will switch it to one minute of level 4 if you still have strength in you."

Gallade stepped behind Lucario and whispered angrily in her ear "have you lost your mind Lucario! if we go through with this, Sensei will have to scrap us off the floor!" Lucario smile confidently to him "what's wrong Gallade, afraid I'll show you up in front of sensei?" She asked him.

Gallade face went scarlet red for a moment then said "you're the leader...But I'm telling you when this is over we're going to be leaving the dojo in body bags." Breloom and Monferno faces pale for a moment at the thought, but quickly shook their heads thinking that sensei would never.

J position both of his claws in front of his leg's then slowly drew his claws up his front legs. Rose was surprised to see that two long hundred pound metal bars fell off his legs to the floor, along with a fabric that matched J's armor color perfectly. "we can begin now students." J said to them then moving so fast that they could only see fading images of him as he was moving towards them.

"Back to back everyone!" shouted Lucario to her friends, Gallade was already behind her while Breloom was behind Monferno. "now what fearless leader?" asked Gallade to Lucario. Just then, out of nowhere a sandstorm was now around them.

And through the sand storm they could see what they thought were red eyes looking at them, then another pair, and another, and another, until there were 30 pairs of eyes watching them.

"Oh," Lucario said "snap." Gallade said finishing her sentence. then Breloom fired his swift attack while Monferno combined it with flamethrower creating red Flaming stars that went everywhere.

Both Gallade and Lucario ducked and covered their heads while the two continued their combined attack, the eyes suddenly shifted and went out as the fiery stars hit their mark.

Monferno heard a low groan from the left of her and she quickly launched a fire blast attack while Breloom combined it with his hyper beam attack making the fire blast spin, as it hit the wall of the sandstorm.

The wind and sand disappeared and was followed by a loud explosion to the left of them, they look to the left to see a black sunburn looking Kabutops covered in black and clear pieces of glass, smoke coming off his armor body.

He started coughing for a moment then said "enough!" *cough, cough, cough.* then pointed at Breloom and Monferno then motioned for them to come closer to him. J had a very serious look on his face as he was looking down at them.

Then just as quickly his face turn into a big smile as he said "you two have earned your brown belts this day by showing impressive teamwork, and pulling off two very good techniques."

Then J patted them on their shoulders and continued "not only that, but keeping a level head while in a serious situation, I'm very proud of you two." Both Breloom and Monferno bowed their heads in respect to him and said "thank you sensei!"

J let out a tired sigh and thought to himself 'if I didn't use iron defense before that attack hit me, I would've ended up being a roasted shellfish.'

Then his smile quickly turned to a serious look again as he looked at Gallade and Lucario as they walked towards him. Lucario smiled then asked "sensei does that mean that Gallade and I also get our brown belts as well?"

J slowly shook his head "no." her smile on her face quickly turned to shock "but I thought that we..." she was cut off when J said "you and Gallade deserved to advance to the next belt?" then shook his head again and continued "no...You two have not earned your way to your brown belts yet."

J looked at both of them more seriously now "if you don't learn how to trust one another and listen to each other, you two will never make your way to the next belt."

Then raising his voice for everyone could hear "all right students, I'm closing up class early today, study and rest up, Friday's lesson is about teamwork and trust."

As the students were walking out, J called out to Gallade and Lucario and motioned for them to come back "you two will have the honor of cleaning up the dojo, before I let you go home, as your first lesson of teamwork and trust."

Then J pointed at two brooms at the other side of the room. "Start cleaning you two." J said to them. both Gallade and Lucario looked at the two feet of sand covered floor. "I wish sensei would have," Gallade said "finished us off, instead of this cruel fate." Lucario said finishing his sentence as they started sweeping the floor...=} 


	4. Chapter 04

The Burning Heart Part Three.

After two hours of sweeping, washing, and cleaning the floor until it was to its original state, did J allow the exhausted Gallade and Lucario to go home.

As Rose saw the two students leave, she turned around and was surprised to see that J was gone. 'Where did he go?' Rose thought to herself.

Then walked back into the dojo and notice a slid door to the right of her, as she opened the door, and saw J in front of the doorway "J are you..." that was about as far as Rose scented went before J started to fell forward, she grabbed him gently, then lowering him to the ground, she hiss a little as some of the glass that was on his body slid on her hands making small cuts on them.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." J said in a weak voice "I'm afraid those youngsters...did more damage to me...than I thought." and was slowly breathing "I'll be all right...I just need to rest here for a moment." J said to her and smiled.

Something inside Rose told her that he was hurting a lot more than he was letting on, she got closer to him, then without warning J was surprise as Rose lifted him up in her arms without having too much difficulty doing so. 'how in the world can this Pok mon, a Gardevoir of all things, have this much physical strength?' J thought to himself.

Then J said aloud "I'm all right Rose, really you don't..." that was as far as he got when Rose said to him "I know that you need to rest J, but I think resting in your bed would be far better than resting on the floor of your dojo, wouldn't you agree?" she started walking out the dojo with J in her arms.

'This Gardevoir, no this Rose, is more than what I expected.' J thought to himself as they went down the hill than a minute or two later they were in front of the stone house.

Rose was trying to figure out how to open the door with J in her arms, when J taped his left claw on the door three times, the door opened on its own, Rose opened her mouth to asked something when J moved his left claw in front of her mouth "it's a little trick I learned a while back." and left it at that.

Rose closed her mouth back and walked through the open door, "Rose before you carried me upstairs, could you put me in the chair in front of the fireplace?" J asked her.

She wondered at this, but done as he asked. after she placed him in the chair near the fireplace, she heard the front door close, then saw a small fire immediately ignite in the fireplace. "That's much better." J said to her telepathically, "it will get much warmer now."

Rose backed away from him a little bit, not knowing what he was capable of. J turned his head to her with a questionable face. "Rose, you do not need to be afraid of me, you and I are very similar in a lot of ways." he said telepathically, then said in a small voice "we both have lost something dear to us...and wish more than anything to get it back...and knowing that we can't."

"So does that mean that you were..." Rose started to say, but J shook his head "no, I was never a partner with a trainer...nor have I had a master either...but I have good friends that are...they still kept in touch with me even now when we are so far away from each other." Rose then saw a small tear run down J's righty eye.

"But you miss seeing them to, don't you J?" Rose asked, J shook his head and wiped away the tear on his face with his left claw "sensing their aura, hearing them speak to me, but seeing them with my own eyes is something I miss very much."

"J...what are you, exactly?" Rose asked him bluntly, J then started to chuckle, then it turned into laughter, a minute or two later he regained his composure then smiled as he said "I am, what I appear to be, an old, blind, Kabutops."

Then J slowly got out of the chair and said to her telepathically "and what I would like to know is..." Rose suddenly heard something behind her, she quickly turned around, punching forward with her right hand breaking a block of wood to pieces.

"How could a psychic Pok mon like yourself, be so physically strong, and yet lack psychic abilities?" J finished. Rose was wind-milling her right arm a little from the punch, and looked at him seriously then said...=} 


	5. Chapter 05

The Burning Heart Part 4 Four.

Burning Memories in my heart.

Rose looked at him seriously then said "emptied Flowerpots." He frowned at the answer she gave him then she face palm for a moment and continued "I'll start from the beginning, at least what I can remember of it."

AN: YEAH! THE MOMENT YOU'RE BEEN WAITING FOR, FLASHBACK TIME of Roses past…=}

This AN was brought to you by Articuno freeze pops, remember kids if you need something cold and refreshing, then go to the local Poke-Mart and buy yourself a pack of Articuno freeze pops...=}

The story is told from the perspective of the little Pokemon that was playing in the forest that had no name yet but later would be called Rose.

.

..

…

….

I knew that it was a few days after summer because my favorite flowers start to bloom in the bright sunlight.

"Mommy aren't these flowers the prettiest you ever seen?" I said to her as I ran ahead to look at them.

Mommy was followed behind me and her beautiful white gown swaying in the wind and her beautiful blue eyes looking at the flowers for a moment then at me and smiled as she said "yes they are." then gently stroking my head with her hand as she said "but they're not as pretty as you, my little sunflower."

Mommy and I spent on the morning just playing until I was so tired I had to take a nap which was weird because she would normally sit right under a tree and watch me but today was different.

As I started to wake up from my nap I heard someone crying and looked around then could hear that it was coming from behind the tree that I had been sleeping under.

I moved a little bit closer to the base of the tree and heard someone talking then hearing mommy's voice reply back.

"No! there has to be another way." then hearing the person say to her "I know it's not the greatest plan but…" mommy cut them off and said loudly "you want me to do that? t-to my little sunflower? You're a monster just like the rest of them!"

I heard a low thud against the tree and heard that person talking to mommy say loudly "I can't believe you! I would sooner let them skin me alive first! then so much as let those monsters get to you or her."

Then it was really quiet for almost a minute and I heard mommy crying again "I'm so sorry Nana, I didn't mean to do that I just…" then hearing Nana said "Shh, it's okay Sapphire I'm here."

I walked around the tree and saw that Nana was holding mommy, and that mommy's face was a little bit red as tears were running down her face.

"Mommy are you okay?" I asked her.

AN: prospective change to Nana and Mommy now.

Nick and Sapphire looked down and saw the little Pokémon looking up at them.

Nick let go of Sapphire and walked towards their little Pokémon while Sapphire wiped away the tears on her face so that their little sunflower wouldn't know that she was crying.

"How's my little girl doing today?" Nick asked her as he picked her up and holding her gently in his arms.

"Ok Nana!" she said to him in an excited voice, it had been nearly 3 months since he saw her last and was savoring every moment with her now, because this was going to be the last time he would see her.

Sapphire just giggled a little bit at his expression as their child mispronounced his name, "I'm sorry Nick, I have tried to teach her the right way to say your name, but Nana is as close as we've got."

Nick just smiled at Sapphire then looked back at their child and said "it's quite all right."

Then both of the parents were silence after that for a few minutes, Sapphire then walked to Nick and smiled as she saw their child fast asleep in his arms.

AN: Rose does not remember or was aware of the next events that are about to happen but I wanted to give you guys some more stuff about Rose parents so enjoy.

"Nick, are you sure that this is the only way we can save her?" Sapphire asked him in a very low and sad voice, "Yes, the road for her will be very hard but she will be happy even if we're not there to see her grow up." Then looked at Sapphire lovingly and said "I'm so sorry that I've caused you so much pain Sapphire."

Sapphire started to cry a little bit but wiped her tears away then kissed Nick on the lips and said telepathically to him "if I had to do this all over again, I wouldn't change a thing because you were the best thing that ever happened to me at that time."

Tears were now running down Nick's face and he kissed her even more passionately as he said to her telepathically "and I wouldn't change a thing either, Sapphire you and our little girl was the best thing that ever happened to me and I will always protect you and her no matter what."

"Tee hee hee! what do we have here?" said a voice somewhere in the shadows of the trees.

Nick and Sapphire froze in place for a moment then turning their heads to the left of them.

A shadowy figure was slowly approaching them "I wonder what happened to you if I told the King what naughty things you've been doing behind his back?"

A Persian slowly walked out of the shadows and looked at them with it menacing red eyes and said "Tee hee hee! After the King is done tearing you to pieces maybe he'd let me eat that delicious looking child you're holding."

Nick past their child to Sapphire and whisper to her "no matter what happens, no matter what you hear, keep running and don't stop." Sapphire look at him lovingly and nodded her head and ran from the fight that was about to happen.

"Tee hee hee! after I'm done with you I will have my fun with her and the child." The Persian said and flexed his claws then dash towards Nick…=}The Burning Heart Part 4 Four.

Burning Memories in my heart.

Rose looked at him seriously then said emptied Flowerpots. He frowned at the answer she gave him then she face palm for a moment and continued I ll start from the beginning, at least what I can remember of it.

AN: YEAH! THE MOMENT YOU RE BEEN WAITING FOR, FLASHBACK TIME of Roses past =}  
This AN was brought to you by Articuno freeze pops, remember kids if you need something cold and refreshing, then go to the local Poke-Mart and buy yourself a pack of Articuno freeze pops...=}

The story is told from the perspective of the little Pokemon that was playing in the forest that had no name yet but later would be called Rose.

.

.

I knew that it was a few days after summer because my favorite flowers start to bloom in the bright sunlight.

Mommy aren t these flowers the prettiest you ever seen? I said to her as I ran ahead to look at them.

Mommy was followed behind me and her beautiful white gown swaying in the wind and her beautiful blue eyes looking at the flowers for a moment then at me and smiled as she said yes they are. then gently stroking my head with her hand as she said but they re not as pretty as you, my little sunflower.

Mommy and I spent on the morning just playing until I was so tired I had to take a nap which was weird because she would normally sit right under a tree and watch me but today was different.

As I started to wake up from my nap I heard someone crying and looked around then could hear that it was coming from behind the tree that I had been sleeping under.

I moved a little bit closer to the base of the tree and heard someone talking then hearing mommy s voice reply back.

No! there has to be another way. then hearing the person say to her I know it s not the greatest plan but mommy cut them off and said loudly you want me to do that? t-to my little sunflower? You re a monster just like the rest of them!

I heard a low thud against the tree and heard that person talking to mommy say loudly I can t believe you! I would sooner let them skin me alive first! then so much as let those monsters get to you or her.

Then it was really quiet for almost a minute and I heard mommy crying again I m so sorry Nana, I didn t mean to do that I just then hearing Nana said Shh, it s okay Sapphire I m here.

I walked around the tree and saw that Nana was holding mommy, and that mommy s face was a little bit red as tears were running down her face.

Mommy are you okay? I asked her.

AN: prospective change to Nana and Mommy now.

Nick and Sapphire looked down and saw the little Pok mon looking up at them.

Nick let go of Sapphire and walked towards their little Pok mon while Sapphire wiped away the tears on her face so that their little sunflower wouldn t know that she was crying.

How s my little girl doing today? Nick asked her as he picked her up and holding her gently in his arms.

Ok Nana! she said to him in an excited voice, it had been nearly 3 months since he saw her last and was savoring every moment with her now, because this was going to be the last time he would see her.

Sapphire just giggled a little bit at his expression as their child mispronounced his name, I m sorry Nick, I have tried to teach her the right way to say your name, but Nana is as close as we ve got.

Nick just smiled at Sapphire then looked back at their child and said it s quite all right.

Then both of the parents were silence after that for a few minutes, Sapphire then walked to Nick and smiled as she saw their child fast asleep in his arms.

AN: Rose does not remember or was aware of the next events that are about to happen but I wanted to give you guys some more stuff about Rose parents so enjoy.

Nick, are you sure that this is the only way we can save her? Sapphire asked him in a very low and sad voice, Yes, the road for her will be very hard but she will be happy even if we re not there to see her grow up. Then looked at Sapphire lovingly and said I m so sorry that I ve caused you so much pain Sapphire.

Sapphire started to cry a little bit but wiped her tears away then kissed Nick on the lips and said telepathically to him if I had to do this all over again, I wouldn t change a thing because you were the best thing that ever happened to me at that time.

Tears were now running down Nick s face and he kissed her even more passionately as he said to her telepathically and I wouldn t change a thing either, Sapphire you and our little girl was the best thing that ever happened to me and I will always protect you and her no matter what.

Tee hee hee! what do we have here? said a voice somewhere in the shadows of the trees.

Nick and Sapphire froze in place for a moment then turning their heads to the left of them.

A shadowy figure was slowly approaching them I wonder what happened to you if I told the King what naughty things you ve been doing behind his back?

A Persian slowly walked out of the shadows and looked at them with it menacing red eyes and said Tee hee hee! After the King is done tearing you to pieces maybe he d let me eat that delicious looking child you re holding.

Nick past their child to Sapphire and whisper to her no matter what happens, no matter what you hear, keep running and don t stop. Sapphire look at him lovingly and nodded her head and ran from the fight that was about to happen.

Tee hee hee! after I m done with you I will have my fun with her and the child. The Persian said and flexed his claws then dash towards Nick =}


	6. Chapter 06

The Burning Heart Part Five

Rated T for Teen, violence and blood.

Burning Pain

AN: after careful consideration between continuing with Rose or to give you more background information about her parents in this chapter, I have decided to continue where I left off with Nick and the Persian, I should also let you know that the next section that Rose does not remember or was not even aware of it.

Any case without further ado the story, **Right after this commercial break! XD**

This AN was brought to you by Articuno freeze ice pops, remember kids if you need something cold and refreshing to help you beat the heat, then go to your local Poke-Mart and buy yourself a pack of Articuno freeze ice pops!

Also try some of our other products like Moltres coffee mocha to help keep you up on those late night at the office or something hot and refreshing for you in the morning, **the best part of waking up!, is Moltres in your cup!**...=}

Just as Persian jumped at him with its claws extended Nick quickly moved to the left just as Persian was flying past, Nick delivered a powerful Drain punch to Persian and looked in astonishment as its body went up in a puff of white smoke as a substitution fell to the ground.

Nick inhaled sharply as he felt sharp nails ripping the skin off his back, Nick slashed as he turned to face Persian only to miss then looking down as Persian opened its mouth and fired a purple liquid at him.

The Toxic hit its mark as Nick scream in pain from the poison now in his eyes while Persian used its iron tail attack to knock him off his feet then jumped back out of Nick's reach as it watched him trying to stand up while using one hand to try and rub the poison out of his eyes.

"Tee hee hee! Rubbing only makes it worse." the Persian said with delight. then started circling around Nick waiting for its moment to strike again.

Nick was finally able to get onto one knee but the poison in his eyes was burning so bad that it felt as if someone had just throw boiling hot water in his face. he could see a little bit out of his right eye better than his left eye but everything was still a blur, he could make out a milk cream blur moving out of his range of site.

As Nick tried to use calm mind, the burning in his eyes was making it hard for him to concentrate then feeling of a presence starting to approach from the right, Nick unleashed a powerful psychic that he could hear sent whatever it was flying and hit against a tree.

Then Nick felt something tackled him to the left knocking him face first onto the ground and shouted as he felt something sharp and wet bite into his right shoulder.

"Get off me!" Nick shouted and tried to push it off with a blast of psychic but for some reason it didn't affect the creature then Nick let out another shouted as it bit deeper into his shoulder.

Even though his mouth was full, Persian was chuckling in delight as Nick let out a scream of pain as Persian started chewing on his shoulder.

Persian had him pinned down to the ground using his back legs and front paul's to keep Nick from moving his arms and legs, but what was the real icing on the cake for Persian was enjoying the screams of pain from his prey as he was chewing not ripping the flash but simply tasting it.

Nick didn't care if it was tearing his flesh off or not it was very painful and he wanted Persian off of him, right now!

Using the move Bulk up then using the rage inside him was able to attack with frustration, Nick let out a groan of pain as jerked his left arm close to him working it free of the cat's left paul that was pinning it down only a moment before, Nick focused all of his remaining energy into his left fist then punched Persian in the middle of its four head with such force that Nick heard a loud *crunch* noise as his fist struck the middle of Persian's head.

Persian felt as if it had been hit by a heavy hammer, its mouth slightly opened and Nick could barely hear it say "Tee… hee… heeee!" Persian was swaying for a moment then fell to the ground next to Nick dead.

Nick finally let out a breath of relief knowing that this time it was over…then passed out from both the poison and exhaustion finally taking their toll on him.

….a little while later someone walk into the clearing where he was "Oh my!" she said with surprise then turned her head and yelled to her other companions "I found him! he's over here!"

Her companions rushed over to where she was with a makeshift structure, she pointed to Nick and said in a commanding voice "take him back to the Castle immediately! I will be there shortly."

All four of them nodded their heads and said "yes Mistress!" they carefully placed Nick on the stretcher and carried him to the Castle.

She walked over to the dead body of Persian, after closely examined its head she noticed the jewel in the middle of its four head was slightly cracked.

"Tsk" she said under her breath as she placed her small hand on the jewel in its four head "even that powered up jewel wasn't enough to fully block Gallade's attacks." she said to herself then with great strength she jerked the jewel out of its four head leaving it with only a small depression of where the jewel once was.

Looking at the small red jewel in her hand a moment longer before she placed it in her small beg on her shoulder and started to walk back to the Castle "oh well! there's always next time."…=}


	7. Chapter 07

The Burning Heart Part Six

Rated T for Teen, violence and blood.

Burning jealousy.

This will be the last chapter about roses parents and the next chapter will be about rose, sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but I've been dealing with a lot of stuff in the real world again anyway without further ado chapter 6.

'Run, keep running' she kept telling herself as she could hear screaming and yelling behind her so she kept running farther and farther away from it, Sapphire knew that Nick would be okay but that didn't mean she wanted him to fight alone but Nick asked her to.

After several minutes of running she leaned up against a tree and placed her little sunflower at the base of the tree Sapphire was happy that her little sunflower was asleep during the whole time, she had used hypnosis on her that way she wouldn't hear the screaming.

Sapphire took a moment to look at her surroundings it wasn't as dark or as thick with trees and bushes, it was a lot brighter and the air was fresher compared to the deeper forest that she was in a few minutes ago.

Just as she was about to pick up her baby sunflower she suddenly sensed something to the right of her before she defend yourself she was struck head-on with an ice beam and was pinned to the tree behind her.

"_I was wondering what the commotion was about, but it seems Nick wasn't the only one trying to escape."_ said a female voice that Sapphire was all-too-familiar with.

"Mistress! please release me, I do not want to fight you." despite being frozen onto a tree her voice sounded strong and was also thankful that her little sunflower was unharmed as the ice beam missed her.

As the mistress started to approach the tree she started giggling little bit _"you fight me? that's a laugh."_ Then she noticed sapphires little sunflower and picked her up "what you're doing? don't come near her!" said Sapphire in an angry and yet fearful voice.

"_Calm yourself Sapphire, you know I don't hurt, children."_ She said and was gently stroking sapphires sunflower gently on the head _"I'm not heartless like that cat Nick is fighting." _then stop for a moment and said in a flat voice _"to be honest with you Sapphire I'm rather jealous, before you got involved in all of this I was trying to make Nick my own mate, but you just had to steal him away from me didn't you?"_

Then holding the little sunflower with one arm then hit Sapphire on the face with the attack frustration. _"but don't worry, after I kill you, Nick, me and your little sunflower will be a happy family."_

He placed sapphires baby on the ground and placing both of her hands foreword as a dark aura surrounding the mistress _"goodbye Sapp-"_ before she could finish her sentence she sensed something happening in the deeper part of forest and looked in that direction.

"_Persian? Lost t-"_ she started to say but then stopped when she heard cracking ice, she looked back at Sapphire just in time to see her break out of the ice with nothing but sheer force of determination and psychic energy, before the mistress could attack Sapphire grabbed her by the shoulders and used Zen Headbutt which made the mistress flinch.

Sapphire quickly used this opportunity and attacked her with Giga Impact and hitting the mistress in the stomach with such force that she collided into a base of a tree behind her. despite the pain she was feeling Sapphire picked up her sunflower and started running.

Not 8 feet away from the mistress when Sapphire heard an angry shout followed by a sound of something discharging, she couldn't do anything except held tightly onto her baby then felt the attack strike her in the back. Her vision blacked out for a moment as she started to fallen forward, she had remembered she was still holding her baby and jerked a little to the right and fell on her side.

The mistress was breathing heavily after she had fired her Hyper Beam at Sapphire and also holding her hand on the left side of her head as a strong pounding headache was pounding in her head _"I never thought a weakling like you, c-could damage me so badly, but I still win."_ she said to Sapphire in a weak voice, the mistress fell onto one knee then fell onto the ground and passed out.

Sapphire could taste and feel her blood slowly pouring out from the wound on her back, everything seemed to grow darker and colder and yet despite all that happened, her baby was still asleep Sapphire smiled a little and pulled her baby close to her and kissed her on four head and said "I-I Lo-ve you m-y litt-le sunf-lower so v-ery mu-ch."

Using the last of her strength she teleported her baby as far away as she was able to, she could feel warm tears running down her face and could feel her mind fading away as the pain overtook her at last, and everything went dark…=}


End file.
